Vringath Dregg
Vringath Dregg or comenly known as Lord Dregg was an enemy of the turtles while they were in space. Appearance His appearance is that of a purple winged insectoid with four eyes, a mouth that is always frowning due to the design of his lips, a tail similar to a centipede's with pincers on the end, razor sharp fingers on detachable hands, and a very muscular build, able to easily overpower the Turtles, April, and Casey single-handedly during their first encounter and meeting. Due to his insect alien physiology, he also has a hive mind to allow him to command his Vreen drones, and if their connection to him is lost, they effectively stop fighting and flee without Dregg to give commands. Powers, Skills and Abilities Enhanced Strength: His strength backs him up when he needs to fight an enemy in a hand-to-hand combat. Even his two extra arms are strong enough to hold on to Raphael in midair. Even with his strength, he can fight Armaggon without any problems. He was also able to lift up with one hand, Casey Jones. *'Enhanced Endurance:' Whenever he is being attacked in combat, Lord Dregg seems to be able to recover in seconds from an attack that sends him to the ground. This can be seen when Lord Vringath Dregg was attacked by his own Insect Rockets, which lead him to fall on the ground, but was able to stand up afterwards unharmed. Not only that but Dregg has also demonstrated to resist a few of his opponents' attacks. *'Enhanced Agility:' In combat this speed can help him out in making a few quick attacks. He also knows how to fly fast in the air. *'Flight:' With his two pair of wings, he can fly easily. Even when he is flying, he can fight any opponent that dares to challenge him. *'Hive Mind:' He is connected to a hive mind that he uses to command his Vreen. *'Sharp Teeth:' Lord Dregg also has sharp teeth inside his mouth that he can use to consume his food, as well as his combat opponents. *'Mouth Expansion:' When attempting to eat an opponent, Lord Dregg can expand his mouth wide enough for him to swallow his prey whole, like Casey Jones or Donatello. *'Vomit:' He has the ability to vomit a green, non-acidic vomit at any opponent during combat. Personality Lord Dregg is arrogant. Always believing himself to be superior to other races, he is quick to be angered by even the slightest incident, be it being bumped into, or having his latest purchase be destroyed by accident. He also boasts of his status as the ruler of Sectoid 1, and when provoked, proves to be a very tough enemy of those who cross his path. Lord Dregg is one to hold grudges and is rather vindictive as he persistently chased after the turtles through out space with ill-intent in revenge for disrespecting him, making him drop his expensive star spice and destroying his Vreen. Dregg is also deceitful and treacherous, as he underhandedly threatened to invade Mona Lisa and Sal Commander's homeworld unless they lured the Turtles to him, only to go back on his word after his plan worked. His hive mind allows him to control his Vreen drones, whom he dubs his "children," and is very sentimental if they are killed in combat right in front of his eyes. Weapons *[http://teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-2012-series.wikia.com/wiki/Scorpinoid Scorpinoid]:''' With him commanding this giant scorpion-like alien, Lord Dregg is pretty much unstoppable with its stinger and pinchers. *Insect Rockets:' He can shoot small insect-like purple rockets from the core that is located on his chest. These rockets can cause a massive amount of damage on any opponent. *'Spider Hands:' Dregg can use his hands to shoot them on any opponent for him to attack or capture. They even have life of their own and have strong jaws that can break metal chains. *'Pincer Arms:' As an insect-like alien, Dregg also has a pair of extra arms which have pincers instead of hands. These pincer arms have proven to have enhanced strength in combat and are most of the times tucked in when he is not using them. *'Laser Blasters:' Dregg also carries around two white guns that shoots out some type of green laser. These guns are able to be used from long ranges to shoot an opponent. *'Hornetron:''' With this ship, Dregg can attack his enemies' ship with his lasers and release Vreen eggs for them to hatch. Family None. Voice Actor Peter Stormare Category:Characters Category:Desceased Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Cyborgs Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Kings